


Incorrect Quotes Said By NWA

by ruthless_losers



Category: N.W.A (Band), Straight Outta Compton (2015)
Genre: 80s, 90s, Cube doesn’t like Jerry, He wants to quit, I might add others I don’t know, Incorrect Quotes, Jerry has had enough, Kinda, N.W.A., New content coming soon, Straight Outta Compton, rappers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthless_losers/pseuds/ruthless_losers
Summary: Incorrect NWA Quotes! Most of the ideas are mine.(Yes instead of finishing my text one I made another. Shut up).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be finishing my other one but I couldn’t resist! I’ve been keeping incorrect quotes in my phone since 2019! Please enjoy my crap-  
> (Also this is one of mines)

How people think O’Shea is:

Cube: Fuck you bitch! Nasty hoe!

How he really is:

Dre: O’Shea I’m sorry-

Cube through tears: YOU KNOW IM SENSITIVE, DRE!

-

Eazy: Hey, Cube how’s...What is that?

Cube who only had ten minutes of sleep for the past seven days: Lyrics...

Eazy: Those are just a bunch of letters-

Cube: What...What are letters?


	2. Number Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be posting to get this g off of my mind.

Jerry: I-

Cube: sHUt tHe fUck Up jErry!

-

Dre: Can you pass the salt?

Eazy: I’ll pass the salt when you get the fuck off my couch and get a job.

Dre: ...

Ren sighs: He means this salt, Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh enjoy this lil spam I guess :/


	3. Number Three

Eazy: We got all this money! Tonight we dine like KINGS!

Jerry: Wait...Where are you guys going?

Cube: Denny's.

-

Eazy: I hate bitches. I would never date one. 

Ren: So you like niggas?

Eazy: ...

Eazy: H U H ?

Ren: You said you would never date a bitch meaning you wouldn’t date a girl either. 

Eazy: W H A T ?

Ren: Even though a bitch and a woman is different you still wouldn’t date one because everyone girl has a lil bit of a bitch in em.

Dre: He has a point-

Eazy: NO HE DOESNT-


	4. Number Four

Jinx reading the lyrics to No Vaseline: Tryna fuck me but I’d rather...fuck you...You sure you wanna rap that?

Cube: Yes I’m sure.

Jinx: Are you SURE?

Cube: Yes!

Jinx: *looks at the paper*

Jinx: CUBE ARE YOU SURE-

-

Cube: You’re a lying, cheating, piece of shit! You’re not the person I became friends with! IM LEAVING! 

Eazy: Fine then! LEAVE! I NEVER LIKE YOU!

DOC, pushing the monopoly board away from them: …maybe we should stop playing. 

-

Ren: The thought of having an orgy with you guys disgusts me but also turns me on. 

DOC: Why the fuck are-

Eazy: What did I say about questioning him.

-

Jerry: Ren! Are you with us?

Ren: Physically? Yes. Mentally? I’m alone in a cottage in a forest singing to animals and painting. 

Jerry: Why did I even ask-


	5. Number Five

Eazy: I am very small 

Eazy: And I have no money 

Eazy: So you can imagine the kind of stress I’m under 

-

Jerry: Are you guys dumb or are you STUPID!

Cube: Aren’t they the same?

Yella: No they have different levels. Dumb is low while stupid is high. 

Ren: Will I be considered dumb or stupid?

Eazy: Ren you have your own personal level. 


	6. Number Six

Ren: Welcome to my very first vlog in which I will try different hair products!

Ren: *sprays the hairspray into his mouth* 

Ren: Well, right off the bat I can tell you that this one is not very good. 


	7. Number Seven

Jerry: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A TERRIBLE PLAN!

Dre: Oh, we’ve had worse

-

Dre: DAMN OSHEA! YOU GOT A DUMP TRUCK!

Cube: WHAT-

Dre: *picks up a toy truck*

Cube: 


	8. Number Eight

Cube: HONESTLY I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY YOURE EVEN HERE! 

Dre: WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU WERE ALWAYS IRRELEVANT!

Yella: Stop! E wouldn’t have wanted this!

Ren: Yella has always been the irrelevant one. 

Yella:

Yella: You know what Eric would’ve wanted me to punch the shit out of you. 

-

Cube: Eric just listen. You need to be in beat. You sound like ass. 

Eazy: I’m not taking ‘criticism’ from a nigga who cries when someone yells at em. 

Cube: First of all FUCK YOU-


	9. Number Nine

Yella looking in the mirror: Damn I’m a sexy motha fucka. 

Dre: Get out the fuckin bathroom you ugly bitch!

Yella: There goes my confidence for today. 

-

Cube: What the fuck is this tumblr shit and why is it showing porn on my timeline?

Yella: Aye that’s one of the videos I filmed!

Cube: I’m deletin this shit. 


	10. Number Ten

Ren: Be honest, would you date me?

Eazy: uh no?

Ren: Why? Is it because I’m ugly?

Eazy: 

Eazy: Yeah definitely because you’re ugly. TOTALLY the reason. 


	11. Number Eleven

Eazy: They’re literally buying our shit and BURNING IT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THAT!

Cube: I don’t know. We spoke the truth and now they losin they minds. 

Ren: I think we shouldn’t worry about it. 

Dre: Why is that?

Ren: Even though they’re burning it they still have to buy in order to do so. We shouldn’t worry because they’re still putting their money in OUR pockets by buying our shit just to burn it and “try to make a point” or show their hate. They aren’t thinking about that. 

Dre: He...He’s actually right. 

Ren: Told y’all I wasn’t dumb *eats grape*

Jerry: Ren that’s fake-

Ren: I knew that already-


End file.
